


Something Better

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Not Beta Read, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: He stopped as his indigo irises caught a familiar figure in front of the school gate. Had he been waiting here all this time?"Isn’t it lonely to live here by yourself?""Yeah... Yeah, it is."





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hira Nadira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hira+Nadira).



> A trade gift for a friend   
> English isn't my native language, sorry
> 
> Also, please respect each other  
> Don't like don't read, thank you!

“Ah…”

He stopped just after taking one step outside the school gate. His indigo irises caught a familiar figure, leaning on the street lamp not far from where he stood, fingers moving swiftly across the phone screen as he seemingly grumbled about the time.

Had he been waiting here all this time?

Arashi couldn’t restrain the sides of his mouth from curving upwards. _How adorable._

“Naru-chan, why are ya stoppin’?” The heterochromatic boy besides him finally called out. “Ohh isn’t that your friend from Knights, Naru-chan?”

“Yes~” Arashi cheerily nodded. “I’m so sorry, Mika-chan. Can we postpone our walk to some other time? Please?”

Mika shifted his gaze from Arashi to Izumi, then back to Arashi’s pleading gaze. He thought for awhile before smiling, “Yea! Of course, it’s okay! We can just go anytime, besides… Getting scolded by him is the least thing I want, yanno? He’s kind of scary. I will go ahead, then. See you later, Naru-chan~”

They waved at each other until Mika was too far from his sight. When Arashi turned to approach Izumi, the guy was already standing behind him. It took him by surprise that he jolted a bit. “Gosh, you surprised me!”

“Taking your sweet time huh, Naru-kun? Were you planning to make me wait even longer and go with that brat?”

“Mou! I was going to approach you right away, you know?” Arashi said at the annoyed Izumi. It was lucky that he got taller figure than Izumi that his intimidating gaze didn’t really affect him that much. “You didn’t tell me at all you’re coming to Yumenosaki. How’s college life? I thought you were pretty busy, seeing that we haven’t met for awhile after you graduated.”

“Nothing special,” Izumi sighed. “True. That’s why you should feel honored since I’m using some of my. Precious. Free. Time. To wait for you, Naru-kun. It was hard enough to get some rest.”

Arashi gulped as Izumi actually emphasized the words.

“Hmm, and why is that? Why are you waiting for me?”

Izumi scowled in annoyance, but the urge to continue teasing was stronger.

“Was,” he grinned. “My Izumi-chan actually missing me?”

“Fck off, Naru-kun.”

“Fufufu~ Now, don’t be so grumpy when we could finally talk again, alright?”

The blond smiled. When he first saw Izumi in front of school it felt like there’s butterfly in his stomach that he couldn’t swallow his excitement. Knowing Izumi waited for him because he missed him sent warm to his heart that he couldn’t stop smiling. Even his sulking was really adorable in his eyes right now.

“It’s okay, Izumi-chan. Since the feeling is mutual,” Arashi took Izumi’s hand in his. “I’ve been missing you, too.”

He was pleased when he saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Ahh, I’m tired since we did P.E today. Hey, Izumi-chan… Can we just play to your place today?”

Izumi widened his eyes, “Wait, why should my place—?”

“Well, aren’t you waiting for me to spend time with me? And didn’t you just move to your new apartment? I’m curious how it looks like~”

The grey-haired man scratched the back of his head. Arashi was still pulling on his hand as he walked, like some kind of sign that he would go to his apartment no matter what and there was no room for him to reject. He was practically dragging him to his own apartment.

It wasn’t like he had something to hide anyway. He always kept his place tidy and clean. Except, if the stupid king came to visit him (which he would do every week), it was a disaster.

 “Sure, sure.” Izumi sighed in defeat, receiving a happy hug from the taller guy.

“Yaaayyy~!!”

Since Arashi is smiling, Izumi thought it was okay after all.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, it’s actually more spacious than I thought,” Arashi let his eyes wander around the room in amazement before falling on Izumi’s bed. “Isn’t it lonely to live here by yourself?”

Izumi paused for a moment.

“Well…”

He could see how Izumi hesitated, probably deciding whether he should lie or not but that didn't really matter since he could already guess the truth.

“Yeah... Yeah, it is.”

Arashi gasped.

“I didn’t expect you to answer so honestly.”

“Argh, so annoying! Do you have a problem with it?”

“Not really, in fact I find it cute that you’re being honest.” Arashi hummed, “Right, somehow today I keep calling whatever you do as cute. Why is that, I wonder?”

“The hell I’d know, stupid!”

“Oh, my. Are you blushing, Izumi-chan? If you won’t stop being adorable like that I might fall for you again, you know? It’d be troublesome because you should catch me again. Make sure you’re strong enough, okay~”

“What the f—I mean, why are you saying embarrassing things so easily, Naru-kun. I swear I will make you listen to the extended video of Ousama’s five hours laugh if you do it again.”

Arashi’s giggle stopped immediately. Izumi had no mercy and Arashi definitely didn’t want to die silly in the hand of his own leader’s extreme laugh. He chose to look around the room again and his gaze stopped at the cosmetics in front of the dresser. Izumi took notice of this.

“Ah, that—“

“IT’S MINE.”

“What—“

“IT’S MINE, ALRIGHT? I NEVER BRING ANY WOMAN HERE OR ANYTHING. THOSE COSMETICS ARE MINE, DON’T MISUNDERSTAND. NO ONE HAS COME HERE, EXCEPT OUSAMA SINCE HE’S THE ONE WHO RECOMMENDED THIS PLACE. YOU’RE THE FIRST I BROUGHT HERE, NARU-KUN.”

Arashi blinked.

Izumi still desperately tried to explain.

“Look, Izumi-chan…” he tried to calm him down. “I know. I understand they are yours. I have plenty of make-ups myself, remember? There’s no way I would mistake it as you bringing women to your house. Why are you panicking? I was only going to ask the brand of that concealer.”

Realization hit him, Izumi slumped to the floor.

_Man, that was embarrassing._

“You’re right… Sorry, I was just, uh… Nevermind.”

Arashi smiled as he approached Izumi and pat his head. “There, there. I have faith in you, Izumi-chan. You don’t have to go that far to convince me. I wouldn’t misunderstand, you see?”

Izumi still looked down, Arashi sighed. This time he crouched down so their eyes levelled each other. He made sure Izumi looked at his eyes so he knew he was serious about what he was going to say next.

“Hey,” he called him. “Do you mind if I also live here after I graduate?”

The grey-haired guy widened his eyes.

Arashi continued, “Didn’t you say you were lonely in a room this wide? Don’t you… want to spend more time with me, hm?”

“Naru-kun… do you really mean that?”

“Mhm, I can be the first person you see when you wake up. How does that sound?”

Izumi was going to complain about many things, but the guy in front of him was smiling as if reassuring him. All the complaint was washed away in the end. Izumi sighed, before smiling in delight.

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Fufu, I know right~?”

If they live together they don’t have to match schedule to meet since they would welcome each other in the house. It would be nice to have a movie marathon at night, it would be nice to cook together, it would be nice to help each other getting ready to go.

It definitely would be nice to stay together.

“So… do you want to live together?”

“Of course, but you just have to wait for a little more.”

Izumi chuckled.

Since they have faith in each other, waiting wouldn’t be a hard task to do.

“That’s fine. Live with me, Naru-kun.”

“It's a promise~”

 


End file.
